


Holding On Always

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus's fate hangs in the balance with another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [Holding On Always (Chinese Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/664230) by [d7b7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7)



The acid below was sizzling still around the hapless remains of the drone Wheeljack had built for this fight. Deactivation was imminent, as Optimus Prime's pedes and hands failed to find purchase of any kind on the sheer cliff wall. "Let go." If anything, the pull of the cable lasso tightened, making Optimus Prime worry. More rock showered around him as he heard his savior sliding inexorably toward the edge. "Jazz you have to!"

"My mech, you're talking bad jive down there! Just got to get my pedes planted…"

"I can't take you with me!" Optimus told his spy-master.

"You fall into that… and you'll take me with you even if I stay right here," Jazz told him in complete honesty.

Optimus felt his spark clench, but ceased moving, to reduce the vectors adding resistance to Jazz's efforts. For Jazz to say it so openly meant no one else was up there… 

…except his audials could pick up the quick running sounds of at least four mechs above.

Once they had Prime above, Jazz didn't try to pretend he hadn't said it and none of the others shamed them. This was a new point for them, but a good one.


End file.
